Particularly in recent years, percentages of home with digital still cameras (hereinafter referred to as DSCs) or digital video cameras increase, and DSCs and compact DSCs having an image stabilizing function are developed for contemplating an increase in convenience.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a zooming optical system having a vibration compensation function. Specifically, this optical system includes a diaphragm, a hand-shake suppressing group (an image vibration compensation section) capable of moving a lens group including the diaphragm in a direction intersected at a right angle with the optical axis, and a focusing group (a focus lens frame) which moves in the direction of the optical axis for focus adjustment. In zooming, the diaphragm, the hand-shake suppressing group, and the focusing group are moved integrally. The document explains that the integral movement of the diaphragm, the hand-shake suppressing group, and the focusing group exhibits the vibration compensation function.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 11-194270A